narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiraiya Ochiai
| birthdate = June 29 | age =part 1 = 14 part 2 = 19 part 3 = 28 | japanese = | title = | gender = Male | height =152.2cm - (Part 1) 182.88cm - (Part 2) 182.88cm (Part 3) | weight =50.8lbs (Part 1) 68.9Ibs (Part 2) 68.9lbs (Part 3) | blood type =AB | status =Alive | hometown =Land of Dust and Wind | homecountry = | affiliation = Dragon's Cave Jinpūgakure Shōhen Clan | clan = Ochiai Clan | previous affiliation = | occupation =Jōnin | previous occupation =Chunin | team =Team 615 | previous team = | partner =Aizen Kamizuru (team 615) Jamiki Kurosaki (team 615) Rhaegal (summon dragon) (tailed beast) | previous partner = | family = Kotetsu Ochiai (brother) Kimmi Ochiai (sister) Rin Shōhen (lover) Asura Ochiai (son) Ikumi Ochiai (daughter) | rank =S-rank | classification =Jōnin Jinchūriki (five tails) Sage (dragon) | reg =013615 | academy =12 | chuunin =16 | jonin =22 | stats = | kekkei genkai = Shiseigan | tōta | mōra | beast = | hiden = | nature = | unique = | jutsu = Sakkaku Terekineshisu Fire Release: Massive Fire Dragon Technique | weapons = Sword | tblColour =#7F0000 | textColour =#000000 | tbltextColour =#A9A9A9 | smalltblColour =#625671 }} Jiraiya Ochiai (落合平次郎, Ochiai Heijirō) was a from Jinpūgakure and the jinchūriki of the . He could use Dragon Sage Mode, and being a member of the Ochiai Clan he was able to awaken his kekkei genkai the Shiseigan. during his academy days while training with his best friend Aizen. The two went on to become Genin and were put into Team 615 along with Jamiki a member from a rival clan. the team could create a massive fire dragon, nicknaming the team Dragon Fire. Jiraiya was the first one out of the team to become a Chūnin. While he was a Chūnin Jiraiyas clan leader sent him on a privet mission to Dragon's Cave where he learnt the Dragon Sage Mode. while in sage mode Jiraiya was able to gain all the normal strengths that sage mode gave its user. Background Jiraiya always wanted to also join the Jinpūgakure ninja academy. He was only eight years old when he joined the academy along with his best friend Aizen Kamizuru. the two was as if they was joined at the hip sometimes the two would pull pranks on the other class mates one of them was a slightly older then them called Atsuki. she would often tell the head teacher on Jiraiya and Aizen and get them into big trouble this would lead to them more often than not pull most of the pranks on her. one day while training with Aizen, Jiraiya awoke his Shiseigan and he used it to create an illusion to put Aizen. it was after he learnt this new ability Jiraiya graduated from the academy and became a Genin where he was put in team 615 with his best friend Aizen Kamizuru, and Jamiki Shōhen a member of a rival clan. The day Jiraiya, Aizen, and Jamiki was put together was also the day they first met Captain Sumire Inoue. She had a cold and unwelcoming look on her face, and she never showed any emotions. As a final qualifying test, Sumire gave the team a rock test to test their cooperation skills. Jiraiya could not accomplish this on his own but, by joining forces with Aizen and Jamiki, they succeeded in taking the rocks, teaching Jiraiya the value of teamwork. Genin After become genin, Jiraiya started to do a bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. He was typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. When Jinpūgakure was short-handed on upper-level ninja because of the invasion, the village had to occasionally send genin like Jiraiya on higher-ranked missions. Genin like Jiraiya are put in four-man cells, or squad, consisting of three genin and a jōnin-sensei, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the genin, so that there will be a balance between the teams. For instance, Jiraiya, who passed with the highest grades and highest written exam scores, was put in a team with Jamiki Shōhen, who passed with the lowest grades respectively. Due to the fact that the new formed team was genin and are the lowest level ninja, they was normally assigned D-rank or C-rank missions so as to gain experience before taking on harder missions or being promoted to the rank of chūnin, by successfully completing the Chūnin Exams, a set of difficult tasks made to test the skills of genin to see whether or not they are fit to become chūnin. Chūnin Jinchūriki As Kokuō's jinchūriki, Jirayia is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. The full extent of his control is unknown, but he could form at least 1 of the beast's tails upon his battle with Norio Ochiai. Later on, Jiraiya transformed into his 'Version 2' form to escape being sealed. He was also able to fully transform into Kokuō, while in this state Jiraiya displayed strong ramming power. He is also able to utilise chakra arms in his Version 2 form like most other jinchūriki. Jonin Senjutsu Because of his large chakra reserves, Jiraiya could use senjutsu and enter Sage Mode a feat he could perform instantaneously. In this mode, he gains purple markings around and under his eyes as well as Dragon eyes. He learned it from the dragons at the Dragon Cave, Jiraiya proved formidable in its usage, during battle while maintaining the stillness of one's self needed to continue building up natural energy to keep this mode activated. His different techniques become much stronger while he is in Sage Mode. Jiraiya Ochiai Sage Mode Appearance Part 1 Jiraiya wore a dark red and black jacket, with a Ochiai crest on the back. He also wore black pants with a sword hanging on his back and a shuriken holster on his right knee, black sandals, and a black forehead protector with the Jinpūgakure symbol on it, given to him after graduating from the Academy. Part 2 Jiraiya wears a more form fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Aizen with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and black pants, the black pieces of his outfit changes to white, his forehead protector which is now longer than his old one, and now has the Kanji symbol for dragon on it, sandals, and black jacket. Category:Jonin Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Characters Category:Fire Release User Category:Wind Release User Category:Yang Release User Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Sage Category:Sensor Category:S-Rank Category:Iwagakure Resident Category:Jinpūgakure Resident